I won't give up on us
by HerNameWasAmelia
Summary: AU One shot. Stiles is a singer who performs in a small coffee shop. Derek comes into the shop one day and can't stop himself from listening to Stiles.


One Shot

"When i look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky" Stiles sat up on the stage of the small coffee shop singing Jason Mraz's new song I won't give up. The door rang, telling everyone a new person was entering the shop, Stiles continued strumming his guitar and singing not noticing anyone or anything besides his music.

Derek came into that particular coffee shop, first of all because of the supposed amazing coffee but most of all because of what he had heard of the singer that was there every day. Derek got his coffee not really paying attention to drinking it, all his attention was on the singer. Stiles was his name he found out, Derek was captivated with his voice not wanting to miss a second of it.

Stiles took a moment to take a drink of his water when he noticed one guy that really stood out to him, and god was he sexy with his black hair and green eyes that could probably be seen miles away. Stiles gave him a small smile hoping to catch his attention not that it was to hard because this guy seemed to not be able to take his eyes off him.

Derek saw Stiles smile at him and his heart skipped a beat, damn he had just met the guy, hadn't even talked to him yet and he was already acting like a teenager falling in love. he smiled back a little wider than he probably should have but it couldn't hurt, now could it?

Stiles decided to take a unscheduled break not like anyone would mind, he walked right over to the man who had not stopped staring for the last ten minuets. "I'm Stiles, And you would be..?" He asked staring straight into the man's eyes. "Derek, Derek Hale" He said with a flirting glint in his eyes.

"Well Derek what brings you to this coffee house?" "well coffee" Derek replied. Now Stiles felt a little stupid, of course he came to a coffee shop for coffee but before Stiles could say anything, Derek added "And you of course" Now Stiles felt a little better because he didn't seem so stupid but he was blushing madly at this stranger flirting so straight forward with him.

Derek could see Stiles was a little lost for words so to help him out he said "How about you and me go on a little date tonight?" Stiles could just stand there and grin nodding his head. Derek smiled and said meet me at the town park around 8, and then he walked out, the bell on top of the door telling Stiles he was gone.

Stiles stood in front of his closet pacing around like a teenage girl, His best friend, Scott, was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling telling Stiles to calm down while trying to help him pick out what he was going to wear. "Just go for casual, he did just say you were meeting him at the park right?" "Yeah but what if we walk to some fancy restaurant and then what Scott? i'll be wearing jeans and some crappy t-shirt" Stiles fretted. "Stiles just listen to me right now, he would have said something about that, if that was the plan so just put on some clothes that are nice but not too fancy, okay?" Scott went back to staring at the ceiling thinking this was a lost cause, when suddenly Stiles sighed and agreed with him.

Derek sat on the bench looking at his watch, when he heard quiet footsteps approaching the bench. He looked up and smiled taking in Stiles outfit and how handsome he looked. Stiles picked up his pace when he saw Derek sitting there noting that Derek was also wearing casual clothes.

Derek stood up and started towards Stiles, when they reached each other they hugged both thinking the hug felt amazing. They started walking around making small talk when Derek pulled Stiles to the side the road and led him into a meadow type place. Set up all around were candles and in the middle was a table with food and drinks. Stiles couldn't stop looking at everything thinking how long this must have taken Derek, especially when he could have just taken him to some restaurant or something else that was easy.

After the spectacular dinner they went back to Stiles place and put in some movie, though they payed no attention to it with Derek laying on Stiles his head on Stiles shoulder. "Could you sing me something" Derek whispered. Stiles just nodded quietly singing "I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough i'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up and when your needing your space, to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting, To see what you find" Stiles stopped singing to see Derek's eyes closed and his breathing even, Stiles smiled lightly when he realized he was sleeping, wrapping his arms around Derek he too fell asleep with the song playing over and over in his head.


End file.
